


Odio

by kasomicu



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Peter Parker!Woman, Protective Tony Stark, Quentin Beck Being a Jerk, Trastornos alimenticios, Violacion
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23717983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasomicu/pseuds/kasomicu
Summary: Fandom: MarvelResumen: Petra Parker era una chica sencilla con muchos eventos desafortunados en su vida, que hacían que se detestase.Advertencias: Trastorno alimenticios, violación, universo alterno sin poderes y cambio de género.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 5





	Odio

Petra sujetaba con manos temblorosas las tijeras, sus dientes chirreaban por el pánico en su sistema, se situó frente al espejo de su tocador y, con una mano manchada de sangre seca, jaló un mechón de su cabello, extendiéndolo hacia a un lado, con la otra mano acercó la tijera abierta y cortó toda la extensión de las hebras de su cabello, hizo lo mismo con otro mechón, con su pecho subiendo y bajando, y sin aún cambiarse las ropas sucias, rotas por jalones y con sangre en la parte inferior.

No importaba qué tanto hiciera, que tuviera las mejores calificaciones del salón, que obedeciera siempre a su tía, que fuera voluntaria en los hospitales, que fuera puntual a sus sesiones con el psicólogo por su trastorno alimenticio, Petra nunca dejaría de ser miserable y un imán para los problemas.

Su psicólogo, el señor Stark era sumamente amable, y, por momentos, le hacía ver que podía ser una persona muy especial, lo suficiente para no sentir asco hacia su persona y no vomitar por la semana siguiente al conversar con él, sin embargo, de nada servía sus charlas o ejercicios de autoestima cuando las cosas le salían mal por ser una estúpida, una muchacha muy tonta y crédula, y con ojos llorosos no podía dejar de sentirse muy arruinada y no merecedora de hablar con su querido señor Stark la semana siguiente.

Algo dentro de ella no funcionaba bien, por eso no detectaba las situaciones de riesgos, así es como accedió a ayudar a Quentin, era uno de los doctores que conocía por su voluntariado, y le dijo que si ella podía trabajar cuidando a su abuelo, un anciano que necesitaba más que nada compañía y que le diesen su medicina por una tarde, y Petra aceptó porque tenían problemas económicos en casa, y eso sería de gran ayuda para tía May, sin embargo, Quentin al salir del trabajo y llevarla en dirección a su vivienda, fue por un descampado y se detuvo.

Petra no entendió la situación hasta que él se lanzó sobre ella, forzándola a besarlo, puso resistencia pero él le atestó un puñetazo en el rostro, rompiéndole el labio inferior para luego violarla sobre el asiento de su auto.

Ella se fue de ahí en esos instantes, su cuerpo era mancillado pero su mente estaba en blanco, perdió el sentido después y no recuerda cómo llegó a su casa.

No odia a Quentin, se odia a sí misma, por atraer todo lo malo, por no notar las cosas evidentes y ser una chica indeseable, que sólo merece lo peor. Tiene vergüenza de decirle a su tía y de ver a su terapeuta.

Se quiere deshacer de su cabello, para lucir menos agraciada, quiere arrancarse la piel pero sabe que no es posible, toma una ducha al quedarse con el pelo corto, y la piel la siente en carne viva de tanto rascársela.

Sale a trompicones de la ducha para vomitar todo en el inodoro, ni siquiera tuvo que meterse los dedos, suficiente asco tenía en su interior para botarlo automáticamente.

A los días por insistencia de su tía, tuvo que ir a terapia. No paraba de rascarse las muñecas al tener a su psicólogo frente a ella.

-¿Qué sucedió, Petra? -preguntó el señor Stark, con tristeza y preocupación a partes iguales en su rostro.

-Nada -mintió con todos sus dientes, un poco sin voz por tanto vomitar.

Anthony se quitó los lentes y levantó, acercándose a ella y poniéndose a su altura, ella tembló por la asociación al abuso reciente y el moreno tenía humedad en sus ojos.

-No voy a poder seguir atendiéndote, Petra, estoy yendo contra la ética al verte como algo más que mi paciente, te voy a transferir a otro terapeuta, pero dime qué puedo hacer por ti porque sé que pasó algo terrible -exigió Anthony con ojos límpidos, Petra se rompió el llanto.

Anthony pidió un permiso tácito al abrir los brazos, y ella siendo consciente de que ese hombre no era Quentin, se acercó a Stark, dejando que los brazos fuertes del hombre mayor la hicieran sentir protegida por unos instantes, como si todo pudiera ser fácil por aquellos momentos, como si las lágrimas botasen todo lo malo en su vida y ahí tuviera el lugar dónde se sentía parte y adecuada.

Con las manos apuñuscando la camisa de su terapeuta, supo que no podía seguir odiándose tanto si aquel hombre se fijaba en ella con todo el desastre que llevaba a cuestas.


End file.
